happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet; Clash of the Sea Monsters, Chapter Seven
Chapter seven of Happy Feet Episode; Clash of the Sea Monsters, and my last. (warning, this chapter is very emotional) Story The conflict between the Liopleurodon and Megalodon wages on, this time their aiming for the Tylosaurus and bam! the pliosaur and giant shark unleash a sonic boom on the mosasaur, landing a hit each, but the mosasaur swims up surprisingly unscathed, but was fading away "oh no!" Trent screamed, he and the other spectators could not believe it, the mosasaur vanished out of exsistance, possibly died, Erik growled in determination as he rushed back to the boat's radio systems and began working on it, exclaiming "lets not let the mosasaur's sacrifice go to waste", everyone looked at each other and nodded, they then began trying to start the radio signals while Orital continued monitoring the Liopleurodon and Megalodon, who seem satisfied that they got rid of the Tylosaurus, as now they were charging up another attack at each other. "Oh man, this is it" Orital assumed, but in the last few seconds, the ship's radio tower turned on, and the Oracion recording was booming through the air. The gang were relieved to finally get it working now. The mermaids looked and smiled, they did it, the Liopleurodon and Megalodon have halted their attack, touched by the song, all other life forms present, both human and animal, were relieved and feeling soothed, even the environment had stopped dissipating, the Liopleurodon's wound even healed. The song successfully calms the sea monsters down, the radio tower even started glowing like magic, the Happy Feet team were mesmerized by it, the two sea monsters stare at each other for the moment, then the Megalodon, who has let go of it's anger, swims away peacefully, disappearing out to sea, the Liopleurodon swims over to the boat, bowing it's head in remorse for the damage the two caused and looked like it was apologizing, Mumble rushed up and yelled "do you know what you've done?! you destroyed everything, all those innocent creatures, you bring our home back to the was!" he commanded, the pliosaur stayed still for a second, but seems to acknowledge Mumble, it then began glowing an unearthly glow, then as Mumble wanted, everything that had faded returned, it left out to sea soon after. Hours later, the gang and the others gathered at the beach, morning the loss of the Tylosaurus that supposedly died, "thank you" Gloria murmured, A tear of condolence and thanks for the mosasaur drips down Trent's face. Norma Jean and Bo began to cry, they were all having flashbacks, remembering when the Tylosaurus first appeared, how it was informing them of the threat, how it dove in the battle to make peace, how it protected them from getting hurt or worst, and the moment were it gave up it's life. "sorry for treating you like a monster, we all thought you were trying to harm us, but now we know you were just trying to protect us" Midia compliments, soon everyone began releasing tears, even Bryan was shedding some, all knowing they would probably never see the Tylosaurus again. As they walk away, Atticus stops as he sees a shadow in the water. "hey guys, I think I see something" he tells everyone else, they all look back in the water, later on the hill they find the Tylosaurus standing heroically on top. "He's alive" Skyla cheers, and everyone was relieved and cheerful that he is safe and Skyla cuddles next to Trent as they look onto the mosasaur who then glares with lit up eyes, it then walked down to the water and swims out to sea, the mermaids wave goodbye to the animals as they head back to their home, tagging along with the Tylosaurus. The End Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Happy Feet: The Series Category:Chapters